Electrical connector devices are provided by means of their casing part and their connector part to form a releasable electrical connection, for example, between an electric cable and a further electric cable or an electric cable and an electric unit.
An electrical connector device is known from DE 38 17 803 C2. This electrical connector device consists of a rectangular connector part and a casing part. The casing part consists of a main body produced by stamping and bending sheet metal. The contact region has a rectangular cross-section and allows the connector part to receive, like a quiver, a separate contact means. The separate contact means comprises a plurality of longitudinally parallel disposed contact cross-pieces for contact with the connector part and is also formed with a rectangular cross-section by being bent a number of times. During assembly the retainer-like contact means is pushed into the quiver-like contact region of the main body until a funnel flange integrally formed thereon bears against the free front end of the main body and a locking projection integrally formed on the main body comes to lie in a locking opening provided in the contact means.
DE 39 06 625 C1 discloses an electrical casing part in which the contact means consists of a contact plate which is bent in a U shape about the middle region extending transversely to its longitudinal extension, so that two contact arms are formed which are disposed opposite each other and extend substantially parallel to each other. However, this contact means is allocated to a solidly formed main body and is fixed by its middle region connecting the two contact arms on the main body in a form locking and non-positive manner.